


Possessive

by firesonic152



Series: One-Word Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people saw a tall French guy with a permanent scowl and an arm wrapped tightly around the shoulders of a significantly smaller British boy, the immediate conclusion was generally that Jean was the possessive one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt possessive.
> 
> Not my ship, so I hope I characterized them okay.

When people saw a tall French guy with a permanent scowl and an arm wrapped tightly around the shoulders of a significantly smaller British boy, the immediate conclusion was generally that Jean was the possessive one. And honestly, it made sense, logically; Jean was way more sensitive than he let on and could be hurt by the tiniest details. It would make sense that he would feel jealousy whenever anyone else tried to steal Armin’s attention.

The thing was, as Armin discovered, Jean was more _clingy_ than possessive. Sure, he was the first to have his hand dart out to grab Armin’s whenever Eren was nearby, the first to tug Armin into a messy embrace and glare at whoever it was that had threatened to cleave them apart (although quite frankly, nobody ever really came near them with the intention of separating them). But Armin came to understand that these were gestures of self-assurance, the manifestation of a need to make their relationship tangible for fear of it disappearing.

Whenever Jean clung to his hand weakly, eyes bright with clouded longing, Armin just smiled and stroked his skin with his thumb. Whenever he was pulled into a desperate hug, he just shot an apologetic look at whoever was watching.

And if those smiles were a little manic with glee, no one said a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I was trying to make it seem like Armin is actually the possessive one. Not sure how successful I was...))


End file.
